Angel Beats:Reborn
by 344forever
Summary: After the events of Angel Beats! Everyone has been reborn even Otonashi. What happens to the group after that?
1. Prologue

Angel beats:Reborn

Written by:344forever

prologue

"NO!" A orange hair male sat up sweaty in his bed the covers a mess."Sani are you okay?" A small voice came from the bedroom doorway asking shuddered and grabbed his hair slicking the wild mane of bed head back to its normal form.

"Y-yeah I just...had another um... dream" _Was it a dream?_ He thought to himself he had these dreams all his life as if a memory was pushing against his mind forcing him to see the images of that white-haired girl in the school uniform or even that blue haired man always seeming to put him into an awkward were all these memories?He knew he had never seen them before not once so what was going on?_Am I insane?Have i flipped my lid?Seeing things that never happened?_ He often wondered these things after he awoke from the same dream.

"Another dream?" A pink hair girl poked her head into the room her eyes seem to hold a bunch of worry "Sani are you having the ones about the blue hair man again?"Sani nodded softly knowing his little sister was going through the same thing"Yes but this time he spoke he called me..what was it oh yeah Otonashi." He looked to his sister her eyes wide and staring.

"Otonashi?"She gasped and stared her eyes glazing over and looking seeming like it was part Sani to something only her tiny eyes could had always had dreams of the blue haired man she said he had offered to marry her even.

She blinked coming back into reality looking straight at her older brother"So your name was Otonashi?"

"Yeah that's what he said..and it kinda fit y'know as if i WAS this Otonashi kid" Sani looked out the window it was dark and the moon had just hit the peak of the night thoughts went to that strange girl _Who is she? _Sani asked himself not paying attention to the room around him.A small hand tugged at Sani's side causing him to look down at his sister.

"Sani?"

"yeah?"

"you think we will ever figure this out?"

"maybe"

"one more thing brother"

"whats that Yami?"

"Why are you crying?"

Sani brought a hand up to his cheek and brought it away to show a small bit of liquid on his finger."I don't know..."Why was he crying why did his chest hurt so much all he wanted was to scream out loud _What is with this sudden feeling?Why am i sad! _He screamed in his gaze went to the moon outside seeing the face of the girl he muttered softly "Angel!" as his eyes closed and tears started to drop slowly.

"Angel?"Yami said softly her eyes searching for something but not finding anything to fit the name.

* * *

**New to writing human fics so please be kind to me and thanks for reading ^.-**


	2. Chapter 1

Angel Beats:Reborn

Written by 344forever

Chapter 1:Angel

The silver-haired girl was walking down the sidewalk in a busy town her eyes looking down as she was too shy to talk with anyone or even meet the gaze."HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WALKING!"Yelled a dark green haired man in a navy blue uniform."S-sorry..." The girl mutter whispering it.

The man straightened up looking lonely at her "Pfft sure you are whats your name girl!" the crackly voice demanded in a voice that sounded as if it was the voice of a ruler."I-i am Kanad- i mean i am Yutani sorry" She looked down quickly avoiding the eyes beading into had been having identity problems recently.

The man straightened taking in a shallow breath and looking in shock at her "What did you say your name was!?" Yutani looked up at the figure quickly blushing "Yutani very p-pleased to meet you" she was attempting to hide the name she almost said to this man but he noticed and started glaring shaking his head."No you said Kanade!" Yutani's eyes went up fast and went wide seeing the man in a new light "Y-yes i did say that didn't i silly me saying random things" she blurted out finding this situation to be a bit unwanted.

"Why do i know that name?"The mans eyes went to Yutani's and stared trying to figure her out."Mister i have no clue but i have someplace to be can you please let me go." She whispered causing the man to look down at the arm he didn't know he had grabbed he let go and backed up."Sorry miss i don't know what has gotten into me please forgive me" Yutani nodded softly backing up and grabbing a broom.

"My name is "kenchi hanimaru by the wa-" He had stepped forward holding out his hand when Yutani whispered something that echoed and she smacked him hard with the broom sending Kenchi's face into a brick building knocking him out freaked and ran for it not caring anymore about the figure on the floor being the only other connection to the visions she has had it wasn't worth it to her she could find out some other day when someone was with her.

Yutani ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore hiding in an alleyway in case that man Kenchi had followed looked up at the night sky the air a bit chill now that she was standing gaze went dull as she stared thinking over her visions and what that man had said and what she had muttered before hitting him with the looked at her wrist "Godskill..."she whispered nothing happened like it was supposed to she let out a soft sigh and got up heading towards the exit to the alleyway.

She was half way home only having a bit more to go before she got to her house and was able to avoid her drunken father and hide away in her room where she could think over it more when she heard a yelp from the house 5 doors down from hers "NO!" she looked up at the window seeing a face looking up at the moon she couldn't see it real well but she knew something was up with it .She sighed not letting the thought stay for too long as she walked the rest of the way to her house.

She kept walking something drawing the face of her neighbor into her head the orange hair being a bit too farmiliar kind of as if she had seen him before like in a dream got to her house getting up one of the 4 steps before seeing the door open to her father with an empty bottle in his hand his face red with anger"YUTANI TENSHI KAKARASHI! Do you know what time it is! I bet you were out all night with some boy probably let him have his way with you"He reached out and grabbed Yutani by the hair "Get inside this minute!"

Just as the events started to go down a door five houses down opened as a sad-faced Sani came walking out not noticing the abuse taking place a few houses down.

"I wasn't with anyone father plea-AHH" Her father slapped Yutani across the face "Don't you lie to me! You are just like your mother!" he gripped harder looking up to see Sani just now noticing and getting a stone cold face. Sani walked over to the two causing Yutani's father to let go of her hair and glare at Sani "Get out of here and mind your own buissness Fujikana!" Sani got mad at the mention of his last name and glared daggers at her father. "How about no. Let her go Kakarashi" Sani stepped forward "I wont stand to see Angel hurt!"That caused both Yutani and Sani to stop.

"She is your little "angel" now is she?"Yutani's father asked mockingly letting out a laugh.

"No sir I just mean I don't like seeing a woman hurt"

"A woman? you are talking about this worthless sack of bones?" he pointed at Yutani lifting her arm up and throwing her off the steps at Sani "Fine take her she is no use around me in fact keep her cause she isn't aloud back here!"the father went back inside and slammed the door.

Sani turned to Yutani and looked nervous "Sor-" his words stopped even before they began to see her crying softly "Whats wrong Ange- miss Yutani?" Yutani shook her head at Sani "i am now homeless..." she shoved Sani and stepped away sniffling and shaking violently."Well um... we have extra room at my place if you want to stay for a little while that is only if you want to" he tried a soft smile

"A-are you sure?"

"Well yeah and i kinda owe you i am the one who made you homeless and it's just a small place to stay until we get you a new home"

"Okay then" Yutani whispered to Sani "I just don't wish to be a bother"

Sani shook his head "wont be a bother at all its just me and my little sister Yami you will be welcome right in" he held out his hand to Yutani she looked blankly her golden eyes reflecting no emotions as she took his hand saying softly "okay let's go then I am tired."


End file.
